Love is a Disease
by Leer-Namenlos
Summary: Korra falls ill and it's up to Howl to find the cure before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: The Wind Stirs

A/N: I never thought I'd be writing a full-on Howrra fic, but I got convinced to and so here it is and- I really don't know how this will go over so I'm really nervous about it... so yeah... I really hope you like it ^_^;;

* * *

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You seem kinda, I dunno, out of-"

"I'm fine!"

Korra stood from the bed and over to the window across the room. The morning light flooded in from the open slats of the shutters. A small headache pounded through her head. A cool breeze wafted in between the cracks of the window carrying the scent of the white lotus blossoms into the room. Korra's stomach lurched; instinctively a hand slammed the shutters closed, the other clasped against her mouth.

Howl stepped out of the bed and crossed over to her. He wrapped a strong muscular arm around her middle, "You're quivering." He said softly placing a kiss on her cheek, "And you're warm." Howl pushed the few strands of hair that had fallen around Korra's face. She turned to face him, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm not sick." Korra denied, "The Avatar doesn't get sick." She pouted a lip up at him.

Howl smirked at her; he hooked a finger under her chin lifting it slightly. "Whether the Avatar likes it or not she's still human, and humans get sick now and then." Korra lifted a finger to the corners of his mouth, poking the small dimples in his cheeks. Howl leaned over her and placed another soft kiss on Korra's warm forehead.

"Now back to bed with you, you need sleep." Howl commanded with false authority.

Korra pushed him away making her way over to the wardrobe, where she began to dress. "Can't, I have practice with Tenzin soon and then I have a briefing in the city with the chief for some undercover operation they want me to help with."

Howl crossed his arms as he watched her change, "Another mission with Mako, right?" He grumbled.

Korra sighed as she paused to put her hair up, "Are you still going on about that? Howl, it's my job, what do you want from me?"

"Not to work with him, at least." Howl huffed bowing his head.

Korra crossed back over to the grump and placed a hand on his bare chest, "I promise you there's nothing to worry about." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and gazed into his lowered eyes, "I love you." Her words made him smirk again.

"Have a good day at work. I'll be home later tonight." She headed for the door.

"You're not going to eat?"

"No time. I'll see you later!" And with that she was gone.

Howl hesitated and raised a hand to his cheek where Korra had kissed him goodbye. He had noticed how warm she was, and even though she had put on a strong front, he could tell that Korra was really covering up how she really felt. Howl only hoped that she would be alright.

* * *

Tenzin winked an eye open from his meditative state as he heard the young Avatar's boots echo down the small pier that jutted out from Airbender Island. He snapped his shut before she could notice that he was watching her instead of meditating as he was supposed to. He heard her sit quietly down on the wooden floor.

Tenzin took a casual breath in, "You're late." He said before letting the breath out slowly.

He could practically hear Korra flinch, "I had a late start this morning, I'm sorry." She responded taking in a deep breath and letting it out preparing her mind for the session.

The scent of the lotus blossoms was distant now, but still strong enough to churn her stomach. Korra squirmed trying to force her body to settle. She could feel her body's temperature slowly rising, as it worked harder than usual. A drop of sweat ran down her cheek and Korra shook violently with a sudden chill.

"Trouble focusing?" Tenzin asked smoothly winking open an eye at her.

Korra huffed out a sigh, hunching over in the cross-legged position in defeat, "Yes." She admitted breathlessly.

"Something on your mind, Korra? You're so restless this morning." Tenzin observed stroking his beard quizzically.

Korra rubbed the sweat from her forehead, "Not really, I'm just having an off day." She explained completely avoiding the fact that she may be becoming ill.

Tenzin stood with a grunt, "Well there's no use meditating if your mind won't clear." He heaved a sigh, "I suppose we can skip the meditation and go right to your training." Tenzin was reluctant to let Korra skip a session knowing how much she needing it, but he was feeling generous that day.

Korra jumped to her feet in excitement, "Alri-" Korra's vision blurred as she stood too quickly. But instead of her sight returning, the world continued to spin and twist. Korra staggered backward catching the railing which she gripped for support.

"Korra? What is it? What's the matter?" Tenzin voice cracked with worry as he watched the uncharacteristic behavior from Korra.

"I'm fine, I just-" Korra's knees shook, she could feel them begin to buckle from underneath her. Her stomach knotted more painfully than before and she twisted herself over the railing bending as far over as she could. Tenzin flinched at the gruesome sounds that she had made, only able to rub her back in hopes to soothe her.

Hot tears streamed down Korra's face as her stomach finished its convulses; she spat into the water below trying desperately to get the ugly taste out of her mouth. "Better?" Tenzin chuckled weakly. Korra sunk to the ground; her legs gave out and she was exhausted, completely drained of energy in such a short amount of time.

"Perfect." Korra breathed, barely able to form words.

"Maybe we should just skip training altogether for today. You could use the rest." Tenzin knelt down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Korra nodded, "Sure, and then I can get to my meeting with the chief early too."

Tenzin was taken aback, "You're going into the city? Korra, please, you're clearly not in any shape to-"

The young Avatar brushed up her mentor's hand and stood shakily taking a moment to find her balance again, "It's just a bug," she retorted, "I'm sure it'll pass soon, if it hasn't already washed away into the sea." She nodded towards the ocean.

The Airbending teacher crossed his arms, "Korra I really don't think that you're making the right decision. You just hurled over the side of the pier, and you still think you're fine?" The disapproval in his voice was all too obvious.

Korra cringed knowing she was upsetting her teacher, "Tenzin I promise I'm fine. Really." Tenzin's expression just sank into deeper disapproval.

He sighed, "Do what you must, but don't come crying to me when you- and she's gone." When Tenzin had looked up Korra was already dashing away. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and groaned, "I swear the girl gives me the worst headaches."

* * *

Mako rifled through the folder, brow furrowed in his concentration. He was hunched over his desk; there were papers strewn across it, an unopened package used as a crude paper weight in one corner, a lamp with a crooked shade spreading harsh light over the work space, and penholder that was missing one of its pens.

When Mako found the paper he was looking for he pulled it out and slapped it on the desk hurriedly. "The Chief and her team his ready for you whenever, Mako." Came a voice from the door.

"Yes, thank you Lieutenant, tell them I'll be there in a moment." He called back clearly in a rush as he scribbled down his signature at the bottom of the page and stuffing it back in the folder. Mako slung his bag across his shoulder as he rushed to the door.

A swish of blue in the sea of black uniforms and yellow architecture made him freeze. Surely in the stress of his work he had been dealing with he was just seeing things. Mako blinked and shook his head and continued to the conference room with an uneasy sigh. He was too young to be feeling this old.

The conference room was quiet even though it was full. As Mako shut the door the sound from the outside was instantly muffled, making the already silent room seem even more silent. The young officer was all too familiar with the serious and tense atmosphere of these operation briefings. The other officers chatted softly in hushed whispers as they waited for the briefing to begin. Mako, the diligent officer of his rank that he was, made his way to the front of the room where Chief Beifong scribbled on the chalkboard.

"Ahem, Chief, I have the approval papers from the commissioner all signed and ready to go." Mako passed over the brown folder.

Lin turned, her scars glistening in the harsh lighting of the room, only emphasizing her usual hard expression. "You're getting this to me a little last minute aren't you Mako?" She said opening the folders and skimming over the first couple pages.

Mako grimaced becoming embarrassed, "I had forgotten to sign them and only remembered this morning." He flinched as Lin moved over to the podium set off to the side of the room. She wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Mako huffed a breath of relief before he took his seat in the front row.

Lin took her place at the podium and clapped her hands, the whispers ceased immediately and every head turned to the Chief of Police. "Alright, most of you already know the rumors that have been running around the city about this new 'patho-toxin' one of the triads wants to use to claim territory within the city." Lin started. She turned to the chalkboard where she had started drawing out the operation. "We don't know the origin of the toxin, and we don't know the contents of the toxin. What we do know is that it has been tested in districts four and seven." She pointed to specific parts on the map that had been hung up on the corner of the board. "These are known territories headed by the gang leader Currox, known waterbender and wanted for the several murders that had recently taken place due to the patho-toxin in these districts. Had it not been for the threat of the toxin we would have already infiltrated Currox's suspected hideout, but our healers and doctors still aren't sure what the toxin is. Without that information we don't stand a chance in any sort of fight against him and his men." Lin turned back around to face the small crowd, "Which is why I've included you, Mako, in this operation. I need you to put together a small team of three to four to covertly gain access to the warehouse and find out anything you can about the toxin. I don't want this to drag out, get in, get the information, and get out. I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

Lin's glare lingered on Mako for a moment. Mako nodded silently and the chief continued on with the briefing session touching on how the engineers and scientists needed extra guarding as they were working on a new device that would help them in a head-on assault. Any advancement in other investigations would be put on hold as this was top priority. In addition, patrolling in districts four and seven as well as surrounding districts would be increased.

After the brief questions and answers period Lin ended with her usual, "Ok, good, now don't be stupid." Which roughly translated to 'be safe' in Lin-speak. As Mako, stood Lin waved him over to the podium where she gathered her things.

"In your team I have one person that you will include in your team." She said leaving no room for objection.

"Of course, chief, who is it?"

Lin smirked knowingly, "The Avatar." She nodded over to the one person left in the seats.

Mako's jaw dropped as Korra stood from her seat with a sly grin glued to her face. Mako looked back and forth between the two women babbling incoherently in shock.

"Well don't look excited to see me." Korra said giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Wh- why?" Mako was able to sputter out.

Lin chuckled, "Korra said she wanted to be more involved, express herself with her Avatar authority or whatever. I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to prove that authority." She explained.

"B-but even you said that this was a dangerous operation!" Mako protested.

"Oh sure, with the amounts of times that you two have snuck in and out of headquarters to gain confidential information on some of my personal investigations, only to find the perpetrator behind bars the next morning because you two idiots went after them in the night while I slept, I think I can trust you two on an official operation together. If not believe that it would go smoother than if I put some rookies on board." Lin stormed off in a huff leaving the two alone.

"C'mon Mako, lighten up. It shouldn't be too hard if we're working together. What could go wrong?" She said confidently.

Mako grumbled, "You not keeping your cool? You getting too excited and dropping in on Currox and getting caught in between all his goons. I dunno, getting yourself killed?"

Korra stood with wide eyes, shocked at his words. Her lips lowered, her bottom lip sticking out into a childish pout. "You've gotten so mean since you became a cop." Korra bowed her head with a frown. "I thought you'd like to work with me, you know, for old time's sake."

Mako groaned, "Don't do that." Korra turned her head, "Korra, come on." She sniffed. "Ugh, fine you can work with me." He said finally giving in. She looked up, grinning and giggling coyly; the Avatar turned on her heel walking away in triumph.

"Korra." Mako growled following after her.

She laughed her giant grin spread wide across her face, "You said, Mako!" The officer shook his head unable to help the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile at her goofy, childish, all too familiar behavior.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Mako asked as he caught up with her at the door. Korra shook her head. "Good, I'll treat you. Just don't get used to it."


	2. Chapter 2: Clouds to the North

Howl leaned back in his chair, a small pad of paper in his lab and a pencil lightly sketching the bird that quietly chirped on the edge of the wall. As usual the day was quiet; the only sounds that any of the guards would hear were their own marching feet, or the playful squeals of the Airbender children of whom they guarded. The spring breeze was pleasant, and the sun shone brightly; while others would become bored by sitting around all day, Howl didn't mind. He would much rather be here than circle the grounds on foot, plus it gave him some time to sketch.

A soft rap on his helmet drew Howl's attention from his drawing. A large toothy grin smiled down at him, light brown hair fell over one eye as he pulled his spear away from Howl's helmet.

Howl smirked back, "Morning, Sitch."

The tall Lotus guard flopped into the chair next to him, "Morning?" Sitch peered over to the pad of paper in his friend's lap, Howl impulsively pulled the pad away so he couldn't see. "Have you really been drawing that long?" Howl gave him a quizzical look. Sitch grabbed his friend's shoulder, doubling over laughing, "I came to get you for lunch!" He said between his laughs.

"Already?"

Sitch continued to laugh as he stood, "Come on, I'm hungry." Howl quickly tucked the pad and pencil away into his uniform and took the outstretched hand his friend offered.

As they walked across the battlements Howl delved into his mind, something had been nagging at him all that morning. Korra had been sick before, he knew that she'd be overly stubborn about it, he knew that she'd do whatever she wanted despite being ill, but there was something about this time that was different. Howl was usually the first one up every morning, but it was she who was sitting up in bed when he woke up. Howl wondered how long she had been sitting up, alone.

"Oh man." Sitch sighed which brought Howl out of his head once again. As they slowed to a stop Sitch pointed to the mountains in the north that were shrouded in dark, looming clouds. "Looks like we're gonna get some rain. What a shame, it's been so beautiful lately." Howl's gaze lingered on the dark clouds, watching them roll almost peacefully, like nothing was wrong.

For now.

* * *

Howl couldn't wait to take off his helmet and let his long shag loose; sitting under a helmet all day definitely made his hair itchy. The two guards hung their coats up on the racks that lined one end of the long, wide hall. One end of the all was used for eating, while the other was used for sparing and training. The smells of the hot lunch being prepared for them in the kitchen wafted through the door across the room. Howl smiled suddenly realizing how hungry he really was and took a step towards the door.

Sitch grasped onto Howl's shoulder stopping him from walking off. "Not yet, bud. How 'bout a quick match?"

Howl watched as another guard walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of stew and a bun stuffed in his mouth, "Aw, but there's meat buns today!" He whined waving a hand towards the door.

"And they'll be there when we're done." Sitch said dragging Howl over to the mats. "Come on, just one quick match, no bending." Howl was shoved into the center of the mat, as he looked over his shoulder he could see Sitch had already stripped off his shirt and bouncing from foot to foot.

Howl frowned noticing Sitch's large tones muscles; the light from the fire making them look even larger. "Have you been training without me?"

"What? Scared you'll lose?" He taunted throwing a quick punch to the air as he warmed up.

"To you?" Howl rolled his eyes and stripped off his shirt and kicked off his boots as well tossing them to the edge of the mat. "Yeah that'll be the day that I lose to you." He stretched his arms across his body. He was glad that he decided to wrap his hands and feet today even though he really didn't need to.

Howl hopped lightly on his toes, "And no illegal cock shots, alright?" He said remembering one of their last sparring matches.

Sitch smirked, he didn't even give Howl a response and dove right into the fight throwing a right. Howl easily blocked and ducked at the left. Sitch and Howl had always been straightforward fighters, and they had been sparring together since they joined the White Lotus that it was easy to tell what the other was going to do next.

Howl threw a right hook just as Sitch left his left side open. Sitch twisted himself around seeing the punch coming and ended up behind his sparing mate. Howl didn't miss a beat and flipped forward spinning on the hand that touched down on the mat.

"You have been training without me!" Howl called from across the ring. Sitch had never been so quick; it made Howl smirk. _The sneaky bastard_. He thought to himself as he put his hand up again.

Sitch grinned and winked at Howl. The two circled each other for a moment, Howl was thinking rapidly for a way to get around Sitch. But his partner had become impatient and went for a kick. Howl blocked almost missing it by a split second. The two continued to exchanged blows and blocks while Howl searched for a hole in Sitch's blinding speed.

"Give up Howl?" Sitch taunted with a pant.

"What, getting tired?" Howl huffed back. It was quite amazing that Sitch was so much faster than their last match. _But how do I- that's it! _How held back his smirk and straightened himself up again. Like usual Sitch came up fast throwing the first few punches, which Howl blocked and ducked just barely. He didn't bother throwing any of his own punches, Howl knew that Sitch would just block it just as quickly he could throw it. But he had an idea; he just had to wait for the right moment.

Sitch went for another round-house and suddenly everything seemed to be in slow-motion. Howl quickly jabbed at Sitch's open side, knowing that his arm would come down to block. The timing had to be perfect; just as Sitch's leg reached his jaw Howl made his move, he grabbed Sitch's leg and used the momentum to toss Sitch into the air. At the same time Howl had grabbed his leg, he had also grabbed the arm blocking his jab. Howl pulled the arm and effectively tossed Sitch into a corkscrew which, not only threw him off balance, but landed him flat on his back.

Howl stood over Sitch a fist still clutched over the tip of his nose. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Sitch's face as he panted, exhausted from their match. Howl winked and offered a hand to help him up. He rolled his eyes and too the hand, jumping up with ease.

"Can we eat now?" Howl whined, fingers running over the ripples of his abdomen.

His friend laughed and tossed Howl his shirt from across the ring, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get some of that stew." Her sighed pulling his shirt over his head.

"Don't forget the meat buns!"

* * *

The night air was warm, the scent of the Lotus blossoms was strong and sweet. Howl's boots trudged softly along the stone path towards the small house. He entered and dropped his bag and helmet just inside the door with a grunt.

"Korra?" he called softly kicking off his boots and hanging up his helmet and uniform on the hooks that hung next to the door. "Korra, I'm home!" Howl lumbered down the hall to the kitchen. Korra popped her head out from the doorway, her expression twisted in half confusion, half annoyance.

"You're home already? But I was gonna surprise you!" She complained and crossed her arms, a wooden spoon sticking out from behind an elbow.

Howl raised an eye brow as he followed her into the steaming kitchen, "What do you mean? I thought I was late." The last part of his sentence was carried away by a yawn. Howl came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"Long day?" She asked softly noticing his eyelids lowered and dark. She raised the spoon to his mouth, a thick chunk of carrot steaming on the end of it.

He opened his mouth and took the carrot chewing it slowly, "Mm, Sitch made me spar with his twice today."

"Didja lose?" Korra teased as she stirred the boiling pot of vegetables.

"No!" Howl protested. Korra laughed, which turned into her trying to stifle a cough, "Are you alright?" He asked suddenly concerned.

Korra rolled her eyes at him, "I'm fine, go set the table. Bowls." Howl paused a moment, he didn't like the sound of the cough, but he knew trying to argue with her would only make things worse.

"What are you making anyway? Smells like fish." How asked quickly changing the subject. He got out the bowls from the shelf in the corner and placed the carefully on the table.

"Pema gave me that Cod recipe that you liked so much." Korra flicked off the burner and the boiling pot slowly came to a halt. She raised her hand over the pot and the water slowly rose out of the pot and flowed into the nearby sink where it drained away; then it was into the serving dish for the vegetables. She brought the dish over to the table where Howl sat patiently watching her cook seemingly with ease. Korra opened the rice steamer already set on the table and scooped the hot rice and chunks of grey cod into the bowls. As Korra served the food, Howl poured the glasses of leechi juice for the two of them.

"So what did you do today?" Howl asked taking the first bite of cod he could find. The fish was just as he remembered when Pema made it, juicy and flavorful.

"I went to the briefing at the police headquarters, had lunch, went shopping for dinner, and then came home." Korra chewed her food slowly. "You?"

Howl sighed, "Other than sparring with Sitch twice, nothing really happened today. I had time to doodle some more." Korra looked up with a wide grin on her face, pieces of rice stuck to a corner of her mouth. "Yes, you can see them." He chuckled taking another bite. He knew that Korra loved his drawings, and she was really the only one that ever saw them.

"Let's go to the park tomorrow." Korra blurted randomly.

"What?"

"Tomorrow's your day off isn't it? Let's go to the park. We haven't been there in forever and it's been really sunny lately." The determination in her voice was quite predominant, but she was right on both accounts. Howl loved being out with her mostly because Korra seemed love grass; she barely saw any of it while growing up in the South Pole, so in Republic city she could get as much of it as she could. Howl smiled back at her, it was a good idea, and who knew how long till the rain would come. Howl's face fell to his food, all that was left were the few pieces of vegetables and some stray grains of rice, the thought nagged at the back of his head annoyingly. He looked up to Korra who was already going for a second helping of rice, she certainly looked alright. Maybe he was just overreacting.

But maybe he wasn't.

* * *

A/N: All the gay in this chapter really wasn't supposed to happen... oops, sorry .; Thank you for all the reviews thus far, and any more that may come! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: A Looming Shadow

**_A/N:_** Sorry for such a long time in-between updates. Hope you guys aren't too mad ^_^;;

* * *

Howl rolled over in bed, his eyes blurred from his groggy state. He thought he saw Korra standing over by the window, her figure silhouetted by the moonlight. Her body jerked towards him, had he said something? Everything felt like it was being put through a filter, her movements, although quick and sharp, seemed like honey moving through water.

"I'm fine go back to sleep." Her voice echoed softly through his head.

Howl refused and kicked his legs out from the side of the bed. As his feet touched the ground he felt them sink through the floor; his body fell into a black abyss where all he could hear were the sounds of Korra coughing and hacking slowly grow in intensity as he fell deeper and deeper.

His feet touched ground, his legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed on all fours. He looked up to see Korra standing in front of him ready to fight an unseen enemy in the dark.

Howl must have said something again because Korra responded once more, "I'm fine go back to sleep." She said gripping her fists ready to make a move on the enemy. Howl resisted, he knew that she couldn't see what it was she was fighting. Howl tried to stand, but his legs did not move. He tried yelling out to her, but he knew she wasn't paying any attention anymore.

A large, shapeless mass moved in the dark; Howl couldn't see what it was, but he could feel it moving. He called out to her again just as the large mass enveloped Korra in shadow and disappearing into the dark.

* * *

Howl woke with a start, his head snapped to the side catching Korra crawling into bed next to him. Her face was frozen with unsure confusion.

"Uh, good morning sleepy-head." She grinned and snuggled up close to him. Instinctively Howl wrapped his arms around her.

"What time is it?" Howl asked his voice soft and gruff.

"Too early." She said simply and sighed into his chest. Howl massaged his eyes and let out a soft groan.

"You ok? You were tossing and turning." Korra mumbled already half asleep.

He nodded and ran his fingers through Korra's hair, "Yeah just a bad dream." His fingers twirled a piece of her hair absentmindedly as the two laid there half asleep and drifting in and out of reality. It fell silent for a good while, the birds chirped right outside the window and the breeze blew softly into the room.

"What about." Korra mumbled barely audible.

"Hm?" Howl had since forgotten what they were even talking about in the first place.

Korra turned on her stomach delicate fingers tracing pictures on his chest, "'Your dream, what was it about?"

Howl looked confused as the question processed in his head, "You." He started slowly, Korra stopped drawing her pictures. "You got gobbled up by some shadow monster."

Korra giggled, "That's silly." She turned over on her stomach and snuggled up to his chest again.

"I suppose." Howl said raking his fingers through her hair again and watching the strings of brown fall over her shoulders. He replayed his dream over and over again in his head, trying to figure out what it meant – if it meant anything at all. Howl looked down at Korra who had started to snore softly into his side. He shook his head with a slight grin; there wasn't any reason for him to worry, if anything Korra was looking better anyway.

They two had to have lain in bed for another couple hours; the sun was now glaring bright, hot streaks of sunlight through the slats on the window. Howl sat up slightly and shook his sleeping girlfriend awake, "C'mon, it's getting late."

Korra scrunched up her face, "Do I have to?" she moaned.

Howl shrugged crawling over her to get to the side of the bed, "I suppose you don't, I guess I'll just go to the park alone then." He sighed dramatically as he lazily threw a shirt on.

Korra sat upright in the bed, "The park!" she gasped having completely forgotten about their plans.

"Well it was your idea." Howl winked at her as he slipped out of the room. She chased after him trying to grab at the loose tails of the shirt into the kitchen. Howl stopped before Korra could react and she fell into his chest with a soft grunt. He held Korra up, leaning over her with a smoldering smirk. Korra didn't miss the chance; she lifted her head connecting their lips in a soft and tingling kiss. They lingered, linked together for a long moment before they separated for air.

"Today's gonna be a good day." Korra whispered resting her head on Howl's chest as he held her.

* * *

Mako's head hung, Lin had been lecturing him for the past hour about his coming up mission with Korra, frustrated and flustered, he was ready to get out of the office. Lin was talking in circles now, repeating herself like a mother scolding a child.

"Are you even listening to me?" She snapped slapping a folder down on her desk.

The young cop stood, "Yes, Lin, I understand. Don't let Korra do anything stupid, got it."

"I'm serious, Mako, Currox is an extremely dangerous person, not to mention his goons. I don't want any unnecessary casualties – this is strictly a recon mission, alright." Lin's face hardened.

Mako sighed, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile, "I don't want anything to happen to anyone, especially Korra. She's my best friend; I won't let anything happen to her." He paused at the door before adding, "I promise."

Lin wanted to say something else to him just for the sake of having the last word, but she knew that it was pointless. She could trust Mako to do the best that he could, but that didn't stop her form worrying about Korra. Mako left, closing the door quietly and swung his bag over his shoulder, letting out an enormous sigh of relief. The mission would be carried out in two nights, so he had some time to kill before he needed to do any sort of serious prep work.

Not that there was much to be prepared for; recon was just a get in and get out sort of deal. Mako made his way through the city, stopping at a vendor for lunch, and taking his normal route through the park. His mind was focused on the mission, replying both the worst and best scenarios over in his mind, working out any kinks and details. Mako smirked at himself as he made his way across the bridge, all he did lately was either work, think about work, or plan for work. He wondered when the last time was he got to really relax. Mako leaned over the railing looking at his reflection in the water below as he munched on his beef stick. He always had the time to do whatever he wanted, but he always put that time to work anyway.

He chuckled to himself and turned not really looking where he was going and bumping into the person crossing the bridge at the same time. "Oof!" Mako stumbled and fell backwards.

"Mako? Is that you?"

As he looked up a hand was given to him, "Sorry about that." Mako said as he took it and stood.

Howl grinned weakly, "It's my fault really. I was distracted." His gaze fell to Korra who clung to Howl's arm; she flashed him a smile.

"What are you doing out here? Are you supposed to be at the station?" Korra mused since it was the middle of the day.

Mako shrugged, "There's not much for us to do since we're all getting ready for the recon mission." His eyes brightened, "Which reminds me!" Mako said and shuffled through his bag and taking out a small sealed letter, "Here, open it when you get home. It's the meeting location and time. Once you've got it memorized you're supposed to burn the letter." Korra turned the letter over in her hands as she spoke.

"Burn it? That's a bit extensive don't you think?" Howl asked turning to Mako again.

"It's a pretty dangerous mission though. We're dealing with new technology that no one's really sure about. These are some dangerous people so we're not taking any chances." He explained, his voice hushing slightly.

Howl turned to Korra again, his brow furrowed. Korra was visibly trying to avoid his gaze, making the letter seem like the most fascinating object she'd ever seen. "Dangerous people? Korra you said that this mission was nothing! That it'd be a breeze!" Howl complained.

"It will be a breeze! We're not even supposed to be fighting anyone. We're just going in, staking the place out and gathering information. No engaging. Right Mako?" Howl's glower snapped to Mako, looking for confirmation.

"Uh, right. No fighting. We'll be hidden for the whole mission, so no one will see us." Even though Mako stated the truth he could see that Howl wasn't fully convinced.

"Howl, don't be a bully. Nothing's going to happen, ok? I'll be alright." Korra tugged on his sleeve trying to diffuse some of the frustration. Howl took a breath, he still didn't like what he had heard, but knowing Korra nothing he could say would change her mind once she had it set on something.

He exhaled slowly, "Come on, we better get going." Howl continued his way over the bridge.

Korra followed, walking backwards as she waved to Mako, "See ya in a couple days, Mako!"

Mako returned the wave almost reluctantly. He watched Korra turn and jog to catch up to Howl, attaching herself to his arm once more. Mako shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile. He turned in the opposite direction and headed down the path, "Jeez, that couldn't have gotten any more awkward." He muttered to himself as he kicked at a rock that was in the middle of the path.

Mako chuckled, "She's in for it when they get home."


End file.
